Ema's Accident
by kittycaty0328
Summary: Trucy and her BFF Emily Sheen are on a quest to find a cure for their friend, Detective Ema Skye after an unfortunate accident. With the help of a hidden acquaintance, will they be able to save Ema in time? Or will her soul he locked under the custody of a man from her past? It all depends on the two best friends. Rated T just to be safe.


**A/N: Hello all the wonderful crazed fanatics of the Ace Attorney fanfic universe! This is just a story about Ema and the adventures of her friends trying to help her after an unfortunate accident. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING except the plot. And possibly some OC's….but if you want to enslave the characters or something, please kindly walk towards CAPCOM'S office. :)**

Trucy was walking home with one of her best friends Emily after school.

"Hey Em?" Trucy asked.

"Yeah Truce?"

"Are you doing anything this afternoon?"

"No..why? And please don't tell me you want to go watch the Avengers. Again. For the fifteenth time."

Trucy laughed.

"Of course we aren't going to watch the Avengers silly! That movie just got boring!" Trucy stated as if it were obvious.

"Yeah. NOW it's boring." Emily said under her breath.

"-so can you?"

"Sorry what? I was…..mildly distracted there," Emily said

"I SAID…I wanted you to come visit my family and friends! I don't think we've hung out anywhere outside of school and this is the perfect chance!" exclaimed Trucy.

"Uhhh…sure why not?" Emily shrugged.

The two ran to the Wright Anything Agency. Emily and Trucy were both on the track team so they got to the agency pretty fast. When they got there, they were met with a slightly drunken Phoenix.

"Hey Daddy! This is my friend Emily!"

"Hello Mr. Wright, I'm Emily Sheen. I'm a classmate and friend of your daughter Trucy. On a random note, I am a HUGE fan of your work, and-" Emily started.

"Enough! I like this one Truce. Polite, with a side of flattering, I approve." Phoenix said and walked away.

"Hey Trucy? Didn't you say you had a sister named Polly or something?" Emily asked.

"Oh yeah! Here he comes!" Trucy exclaimed.

"TRUCY! I TOLD YOU TO STOP TELLING PEOPLE MY NAME IS "POLLY!" EVERYONE WHO COMES ALWAYS THINKS I'M A GIRL!" Apollo shouted.

"_Oh god Trucy's brother is loud! I thought that Trucy said he was a lawyer not a serial killer for ears!"_ Emily thought to herself. However, she tried to be polite.

"Hi my name is –" She started.

"Emily. Emily Sheen right? Yeah Truce always talks about you. Whenever we go on cases, when we're at the agency, when we're sleeping…" Apollo trailed off deep in thought.

"Oolala! Polly you're talking about Emily all dreeaaamiily again! I didn't know you had this big of a crush on my best friend! Good thing I brought her here today huh?" Trucy teased.

"Gah! T-T-That's not true! I-I-I don't! I swear! I don't have a crush on your friend Emily! I'll be…in our room."

"Okay Polly! Go ahead and go dreeeaam about Em in our room! I won't bother you! But just to let you know, Em is staying for dinner! I'll save you a seat next to her!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Does your brother really talk about me all the time?" Emily questioned.

"Yeah totally! He always asks about you and talks all dreamily about you!" Trucy replied.

"Well, he seems like a nice guy –"

"OMYGOSH you like him too?"

"WHAT? No! Let me finish!"

"Fine fine okay."

"He seems like a nice guy but he's way to old for me. I don't even think that dating him is legal. But I don't want to hurt his feelings so can you tell him for me?"

"No need to Trucy! I don't like her!" Apollo interrupted.

"A-A-Apollo! W-W-Were you spying on us?" Emily screamed.

"No I was going to tell you guys to be quiet while I practiced my Chords of Steel!" Apollo said.

"Fine Polly! Way to ruin the fun! It was funny watching you be all flustered and Emily be all weirded out." Trucy mumbled.

"Trucy! You don't do things like that to your best friend! It's not funny to us!" Emily scolded.

"Sorry sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I think that the milk has half a bottle of Daddy's grape juice in it." Trucy said.

"Ugh, I'm going home. We have a giant test tomorrow and I have to study. Text you later!"

"Wait no! You haven't met Prosecutor Gavin and Detective Skye! You have to come with me to their office!"

"Office? Don't you mean offices? Like with an "s"?

"Nope, Prosecutor Gavin and Detective Skye share an office since they work together and are dating as well."

"Fine. But I have to be home by ten or my dad will freak."

"C'mon let's go!"

The two of them ran to the building where the couple's office is located. They were greeted by the lady at the front desk.

"Hi Ms. Starr! We're here to see Prosecutor Gavin and Detective Skye." Trucy said.

"Sure thing sweetie. I'll let them know you're coming up," Angel Starr replied.

The two best friends ran up to the couple's office where they only found Klavier.

"Ah Fraulein Wright!" Klavier said. "Welcome back to the office! This is that friend you have been talking about ja?"

"Yep! Mr. Gavin, this is Emily Sheen. We've been best friends since September!" Trucy proudly announced.

"Hallo schön euch zu treffen! Ich bin ein großer Fan!" Emily said.

" Ach damit Sie sprechen Deutsch ich sehe?"

"My grandparents were from Germany. I have…many cultures in my blood."

"Yeah! Emily is Japanese, German, British, and Irish!" Trucy exclaimed. "Hey where's Ema?"

"Ah Fraulein Skye is working on a very important chemical compound. She believes that it may be a huge scientific discovery. It could help solve cases much more quickly by working on fingerprints, footprints, blood, and if you have someone drink it, it puts them in a state where they will tell the absolute truth of what they saw. Their mind won't be able to think about protecting someone else. It will only be clear enough for them to state exactly what they saw or think. Kind of like when you are drunk. " Klavier explained.

"Wow, that's amazing! Can we go see her?" Trucy asked.

"Of course Fraulein Wright! However, you must be very quiet. The chemicals can be very dangerous and we don't want anyone to get hurt."

Gavin led the two girls into a room at the back of the office. He entered a pin number and the door slid open revealing a very sterilized room filled with bubbling chemicals in all sorts of different colors. In the middle of the room sat a very focused Ema. She was mixing a green and pink liquid in a beaker.

"Well have fun Frauleins. Remember, don't touch any of the chemicals." Klavier warned.

"Wait you're not going to stay with us?" Emily quizzed.

"No no, I have much paperwork to do Fraulein Emily. Plus, I was thinking about visiting the prison. There is….someone…I must talk to."

Klavier quickly walked out the door and slid it shut. He sat down at his desk and looked at the clock. Visiting hours ended at 9:00 p.m. and it was currently 6:00. He planned to talk with Kristoph for at least an hour knowing there was much to say to his brother and that there was going to be some difficulty having a smooth conversation due to his brother's slight insanity. He decided to go at 7:30 leaving him with an hour and a half to finish his paperwork.

In the chemical lab, Emily and Trucy were busy looking at all the funny beakers in all sorts of different sizes and shapes filled with oddly colored chemicals.

"Hey Ema! What does this chemical do?" Trucy asked.

"Hey! Don't touch that! Scientifically, if that spilled on you, you would be melting like the Wicked Witch in the Wizard of Oz." Ema scolded.

"Geez, sorry. So how's your chemical thingamajig going?"

"It's not perfect yet, but its coming along. I'm having a little trouble analyzing the cells in the compound so I can fix and alter the chemical."

"Why don't you just try the chemical compound on a rat or something? That's what everyone else does." Emily suggested.

"Do I LOOK like EVERYONE to you? No, I don't test my work on animals. That is just cruel. The Ema Gavin company does not mistreat animals."

"Ema…Gavin? I thought you're last name was Skye?" Trucy stated.

"It WAS. Now its Gavin. He proposed to me! We're going to have our wedding next week at his mansion. His backyard is HUGE. Tell you're dad and Apollo that they're both invited." Ema giggled excitedly.

Suddenly the room went black. There was a sound of glass shattering and then a muffled scream. Then there was the sound of gulping and a large thud. The lights flickered back on. On the floor was an unconscious Ema and a large beaker drained of its contents. On it was a note that read,

_Dear Whoever it May Concern,_

_You do not know me. However I know you._

_I have been observing you for the past 2 years._

_Your precious Ema now belongs to me._

_Her soul is in my possession._

_Do not even try to call the police. They will never believe you._

_You do remember the DL6 incident correct?_

_Supernatural does not exist in their vocabulary._

_Do not come trying to look for your little Ema either._

_You will not find her. Just forget about her and return to your daily lives._

_And no one, shall be harmed. You have been warned. I have you all under surveillance._

_Sincerely,_

_The Dark Master_

"K-K-Klavier! I think someone got hurt!" Trucy croaked.

"I was just about to leave Fraulein! Who is it! And what is the situation?"

"I-I-Its…Ema. A-A-A-And, she's not with us anymore."

**A/N: Hehe first chapter and I'm leaving you with a cliffhanger. (I think it's a cliffhanger…) So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? It makes absolutely no sense? I want to know! So leave a review and I will try to update as soon as I can. Bye! R-E-V-I-E-W!**

**-Kittycaty0328 _^**


End file.
